


Everything Anything

by Silver_Ivy



Series: A Crucio a Day (Don’t Go Away) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Voldemort, Confessions, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Harry, Falling In Love, Insane Voldemort, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Harry, M/M, Masochism, Masocist Voldemort, Murder, Sad Ending, Sub Voldemort, Top Harry, Unhealthy Relationships, Voldemort needs help, attempted comfort, consensual murder, sadist Harry, seriously messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: The way that His Lord is holding him, wanting him, is everything that he ever wanted. It's too bad that Tom is too hollow, too broken to feel any of that.--A story of love and loss (don't worry there will be a sequel that makes everything better).





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to the second chapter if you have read Don’t Go Away...well unless you want a refresher.

Ice cold water poured over Tom’s head, there were some ice cubes in there too.   
  
“I’s be hoping horrible snaky man be’s dropping dead. The Great Harry Potter be’s sending you a letter.”   
  
The elf thrust a folded piece of paper into his hand and popped off   
  
What the fuck was that!? It was certainly an interesting start to his day. Tom definitely needed to change the wards to not allow random house elf’s to not pop into his bedroom before it was even six am, or any other time for that matter.   
  
Might as well see what the Potter boy wanted.   
  
_ Voldemort, _ _  
_ _ Meet me at outside the shrieking shack in two days time at 2 am. Come alone, I will as well. _ _  
_ _ -Harry Potter _ _  
_   
So The Boy had finally gotten over his fear of dying enough to act on his desire to stop living this horrible life. Tom envied The Boy...he couldn’t get over his fear of death...enough to...   
  
But no that wouldn’t work, he had been hit with the killing curse and he hadn’t died. Tom still needed to figure out what had happened, because he still had no clue how he could survive a killing curse.    
  
The Boy had certainly requested a horribly unusual hour. Well Tom would be expected to go, if it was a trap he could deal with it then, it would be highly improbable that he would run into any magic that he couldn’t undo. He picked up a book on Ancient Greek runes to read before he had to deal with his death eaters.    
  
Tom apparated to the clearing and wonders will never cease because the Potter Boy was actually there and there was no trap. The boy’s mask was fearful for a second before it became one of determined superiority. Sure it was pleasant to be subjected to that mask but it must be positively painful for the boy to wear that mask. It certainly drove Tom almost mad every day wearing that mask.   
  
“You were foolish to come here tonight.” He would let Potter pretend that he didn’t want to die. “Prepare to...”   
  
“No.” Potter interrupted him “whatever you were about to say I will not. You will drop your wand and beg for me to be merciful...pet.” He had never submitted before but the response was too ingrained in his desires, his being, to refuse.   
  
“P-please be merciful.” God it felt good to give in, to obey and beg like that. To not think for himself, to just be under the will of another. Not even a minute and he was already high on it. Potter must hate it though, Tom felt bad for forcing Potter to wear such an uncomfortable mask. For not giving Potter the mercy of death like Potter wanted...probably. It was what he wanted so Potter probably wanted it too.   
  
“If you’re good I will be.” Potter said in a hard voice that made Tom whimper. He would be good, just as long as he could continue to submit, even if it was only for the night. “Incarcerous.” Ropes wrapped around his arms and dragged him over to the nearest tree and the other end attached to a low hanging branch. Tom relaxed into his bonds, dropping all remaining parts of his mask now that he was trapped and helpless. ‘ _ Trap me some more, please. I want to be helpless, please. I want to be yours please.’  _ _  
_   
“Parva Lamina.” A knife appeared. ‘Please cut me open.’   
  
“I’ve been having the most peculiar dreams recently, so implausible that they couldn’t be true. But then they were proved true...twice. I know Just. How. You. Like. Pain.” Wait why was that so implausible? didn’t everyone like pain? Surely it was just Potter’s mask saying this. There was no way likening pain wasn’t common. “How you come from knives and burning.”   
  
Harry sat down on Tom’s knees, trapping him further. ‘ _ Never let me move unless it is your will ever again, please.’ _ _  
_   
“I want to cut your heart out and have you thank me for it.” Harry told him. He would, Voldemort would thank him with his dying breath as Harry held his cooling heart in his hand. ‘ _ Anything, push your knife in. Even if it kills me I want it. Anything please’  _ _  
_   
“I want you to beg me for this knife to cut into your skin. Will you beg me?”   
  
Tom let out a whimper, pitiful and breathless “Yes.” Tom was filled with so much want that it reverberated throughout his entire being.   
  
“Call me your lord.” Potter said harshly. Anything.   
  
“Yes My Lord.” Tom said. ‘ _ Cut out my heart My Lord, let me be yours My Lord, I’ll cut out my own heart if you tell me to My Lord. Please anything My Lord. Just let this dream continue’ _ _  
_   
“You learn quickly pet.” His Lord grasped his chin to roughly turn Tom’s head with no particular purpose. ‘ _ Yes, I’ll be your pet My Lord, make me into your pet My Lord. Please My Lord.’  _ _  
_   
“Now beg.” His Lord ordered.   
  
“Please cut me open My Lord.” Tom didn’t say anything more out loud... he didn’t want to drive His Lord away.   
  
“Gladly” His lord said with a sadistic smirk before cutting away his robes. The knife pressed into his sternum ‘ _ more My Lord, please more My Lord, cut me open until I bleed away for you My Lord’ _ _  
_   
Tom moaned. Tom’s world converged on the point where knife met his skin, and his whole world was His Lord’s. The one causing it was His Lord, the one he would give it to was His Lord. Spin world spin, press deeper knife. The knife lifted. ‘ _ Please more My Lord, I need you to cut me open my lord.’ _ His lord didn’t respond to his silent plea.   
  
“Please more, My Lord.” Tom said out loud this time.   
  
“I just need you to do something for me first, you will, won’t you pet?” His Lord asked    
  
“Yes, anything My Lord.”   
  
“You will command your Death Eaters to not hurt or kill any muggle or wizard.”   
  
There was a unpleasant twinge in chest at that command. “Yes my lord.”   
  
“Repeat it.” His Lord commanded. The feeling in his chest got slightly worse. A different bad kind of hurt.   
  
Anything “I will command my Death Eaters to not hurt or kill any muggle or wizard my lord.” Tom repeated. ‘Cut my chest out and will hurt perfectly my lord.’   
  
“Good pet.” His Lord said placing the knife along Tom’s left collarbone. Tom almost arched up into it. “You will stay still.” His Lord ordered before finally bringing the knife down, skinning the top layer. It stung and throbbed and rebuilt his world around the point where the blade met his skin. ‘ _ Yours to command My Lord. The pain is perfect My Lord.’ _ Tom threw his head back and let out a light moan, more like a sigh of relief really.   
  
“Look at you, in bliss from the pain, You really are sick pet. Normal people aren’t like this.” Wait no that couldn’t be right. Didn’t everyone love pain like him? Didn’t everyone love to submit like him? Sure people wore masks that lied and claimed that they didn’t like pain or that they wanted freedom, but surely deep down they wanted pain, wanted to submit, wanted to die? It was just His Lord’s mask talking, making these outrageous claims. “But you aren’t a good person are you?” His Lord’s voice was low and deep; sexy.   
  
A bulge dug into his thigh. Tom hadn’t seen His Lord take any potions to induce the reaction. The few times Tom had ever had sex with others he had had to take three times the normal amount of an erection inducing potion, otherwise his cock surly would have wilted in disgust at being sexual and dominant. Of course Voldemort was hard but that was a natural consequence of pain and being allowed to submit to another. Perfectly natural human response.   
  
His Lord pinched Tom’s side and looked at Tom like he expected a response from Tom. Everything he knew possibly being false could wait. “N-n my lo-rd.” Tom said even though he rather thought he was a good person.   
  
“You cause other people so much pain you know?” His Lord asked.   
  
“D-don’t they like...ahh... it?” The answer was yes, it had to be yes.   
  
“No pet, they don’t like it. Only you do.” For a brief moment Tom allowed himself to believe the words His Lord said. “It is a very bad thing that you have done; hurting all of those people. You are a very bad person pet.” Oh god, what if people actually didn’t like pain. What if they felt the same about submission as he felt about felt about domination. What if they liked life. What had he done?   
  
What would his lord want to hear if the way His Lord acted wasn’t a mask “I’m s-sorry...my lo-rd. Please forgive me m-my lo-rd.” Voldemort said slightly shuddering for an almost entirely different reason. His Lord didn’t look like he was wearing a mask, the glee shown through to His Lord’s eyes and it radiated around His Lord. Not always but at least a fair amount of time people didn’t wear masks. Something broke. ‘ _ I didn’t mean to My Lord. I thought they wanted it My Lord. People always lied, I should have known that there was still truth. Cut into me harder so I can forget the things I have done My Lord. Please My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
His lord removed the knife.  _ ‘No I needed that My Lord’ _ _  
_   
“Please...” Tom begged, just begged.   
  
His Lord didn’t respond.   
  
“Please My Lord...”   
  
“You will become a better person pet.” His Lord said coldly. Tom had been trying to become a better person since third year when the he had finally been able to move past just surviving. Surviving a underfunded orphanage, surviving muggle kids who thought he was a freak who should lay down and die, surviving elitist Slytherin’s that thought he was Mudblood filth who should lay down and die. He had gained power, it had been delicious back then, and been able to do more than just survive.   
  
Of course he would become a better person “Yes My Lord.”   
  
His lord dug his fingers into the wound and pinched. ‘ _ Thank you My Lord, I needed that My Lord, this is all that I am now My Lord. Just for tonight let me only be this pain and nothing else My Lord.’ _ Voldemort screamed and threw his head back. His Lord removed his fingers and the pain slowly became less intense. Tom panted, slowly recovering.   
  
“Yes you will, because you will have me to guide you. All you have to do is what I say. Will you do as I say pet?” His Lord asked. ‘ _ Yes My Lord I would do anything you said, anything at all. I would even become a worse person if you ordered me to. I would do anything to keep this. Anything at all.’  _ _  
_   
“I w-will My Lo-rd.” Tom only said that small bit out loud. His Lord trailed a bloody finger along the side of his wound.    
  
“Will you be able to come from pain only pet?”   
  
“Yes my lord.” Tom said. ‘ _ As long as you are the one giving me pain My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
“Are you close pet.”   
  
“Y-Yes My Lord.”   
  
“You truly are sick...” His lord said. ‘ _ Let me be sick for you My Lord.’ _ There was an unpleasant undercurrent, one that wanted to approval. It was such a small emotion compared to everything else Tom was feeling. Tom’s breath quickened. This would be when His Lord pulled him open. “Scream for me.” His Lord said before pulling down on the skin hanging from the wound ripping downwards with blunt tearing. ‘ _ Till I lose my voice My Lord, I’ll scream for you My Lord, do you like my screams My Lord, I don’t think I would be able to not scream My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
The wound was pleasure and pain and his whole entire world. Tom’s whole world was a ripping intensity that was brought about by His Lord’s hand. His cock, hard and seconds away from orgasm, was almost a side note. Tom came seeing spots. ‘This is perfect My Lord, this is everything My Lord, nothing is missing My Lord, nothing is missing, something was always missing before.’   
  
Tom slumped forward into his Lord. When he came down from the high His Lord was still looking at him with a dominating intensity and His Lord’s erection still pressed into his thigh.  _ ‘Will you let me help you with that My Lord? I want you to come too My Lord’ _ His Lord moved to stand up. ‘ _ No don’t go My Lord, hold me My Lord, I need you My Lord, please stay for just a bit My Lord, just hold me My Lord, until my world which you turned on It’s head stops spinning My Lord. Ground me My Lord. If I could have a wish it would be for you to never let me go My Lord, but you have already cut my bonds and begun to walk away, I fall like a limp puppet My Lord, please don’t walk away My Lord.’ _ His Lord continued to walk away ignoring or unaware of Tom’s scilent plea. ‘ _ at least tell me that I’ll see you again My Lord.” _ _  
_   
This His Lord did do “Remember what you promised pet, I will contact you again soon.” His lord said coldly.    
  
Tom curled up on himself, not bothering to heal the gaping wound in his chest. The wound was almost like his lord holding him. But the wound was nothing like his lord holding him. It was as close as he would get. Then the tears started, shaking shuddering gasps as he curled up tighter hugging his legs. ‘ _ My world is spinning so violently. I’d rather you cut out my heart than have you leave my lord.’ _  
  
Tom picked himself up. If he were to hope beyond hope that His Lord, er Potter wasn’t wearing a mask, then what would convince Potter, gryffindor golden boy and possibly sadist to stay?   
  
Obviously the first thing was to stop the war, to not kill, torture or hurt people. Potter had outright Told him to do this, and it fit very well with Potter’s mask...er personality. This was a very safe bet. If a Slytherin shared the same objectives as Potter they would put aside all dislike to manipulate Tom into stopping the war and finding Tom’s vulnerabilities. When a chance came up Tom would be killed or imprisoned with extreme prejudice. It was likely that Potter had gotten over some Gryffindor values and was doing this.   
  
But maybe, just possibly, Potter was slightly attracted to him or willing to try to understand. He could work with that. He would have to work that. Because he couldn’t let this go. Anything.  _ ‘Please don’t let me go I’ll do anything My Lord.’ _   
  
Before, Tom would have paid a thousand gallons for Severus to shorten his long, tedious, reports on what Potter was doing, he really hadn't cared at all. If it had been an actual priority to kill Potter he would have forced Lucius’ spawn to open a container of Sarin around Potter. Now though, even if Severus seemed slightly biased, a long in depth report on Potter was worth half of his vault.    
  
“What does Potter want?” Tom asked Severus when Tom summoned him the next night.   
  
“Presumably your defeat My Lord.” Severus drawled. Tom cringed at the title.   
  
“Beyond that?”   
  
“Potter presumably wants his friends’ safety and happiness like most idealistic Gryffindors do. He does seem to have a bad home life so I would imagine that he would like to live in a different place during the summer. I would also imagine the egotistic brat enjoys his popularity like his worthless father. My Lord” Snape offered.  _ ‘I’d imagine that he would like for you to be nicer to him Severus.’ _ _  
_   
“Who does he care about?”   
  
“Most dearly his lackeys, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He also seems to be particularly fond of his wretched godfather Sirius Black. Beyond that I would imagine that he feels affection for many of his classmates, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, to name a few and the Weasley clan which he may see as an adoptive family, My Lord” Most of those wouldn’t be useful for anything other than threatening, but Sirius Black had been wrongfully imprisoned right? The ministry still thought Black guilty because they thought Pettigrew was dead. Harry might be happy with Tom if he sent Pettigrew gift wrapped to the ministry and cleared Black’s name.    
  
“Any tendencies of Potter? What would make him like someone?” Severus’s eyes widened at this slightly; almost imperceptibly.   
  
“Potter tends to be outgoing and stubborn; unable to see beyond his own ego. He wears his emotions on his sleeve, he always says what he thinks without a filter. He rushes into danger like a fool and has a strong savior complex. Likely a naive paragon of the light would be to his tastes. He does have a strong saviour complex, so if he were to believe some Slytherin had been abused and needed to be saved he might take the time to try and protect and guide them to the light. My Lord.” Right, the second one. The second one was what he was aiming for. Abused Slytherin who needed to be protected and guided to the light.    
  
If Potter wore his emotions on his sleeve Tom could hope that last night had been genuine reactions from Potter. That would mean that Potter would like Tom’s submission and masochism and by extension Potter would slightly like him.   
  
“And what are the reasons he hates Death Eaters, Slytherins and more specifically me?”   
  
“You wish for me to list every reason My Lord?”    
  
“Don’t call me your lord but yes.” Tom wanted that term reserved for His Lord.   
  
“Have...I offended you?”   
  
“No, I have simply grown tired of the title.” Tom was pretty sure that he saw a few Death Eater’s gape at that.   
  
“What do you wish for me to call you?”   
  
The anagram he had made himself when he was a teenager? That certainly didn’t fit. Ordinary citizens called him He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who; that was an even worse title than ‘My Lord’. His real name? It was better than anything else but...he didn’t want his Death Eaters to be able to find records of him in Hogwarts or at the orphanage. Potter called him Pet, Tom thoroughly enjoyed that name but he was certain that it wouldn’t be acceptable in this environment. No only Potter could call him Pet. Another title that he chose for himself right now? Marvolo. Sufficiently imposing. It tied him much more to the Gaunt lineage than Tom Riddle. But Marvolo was his grandfather, a half insane weak wizard. Maybe Gaunt, just Gaunt. That was better, much better.   
  
“Gaunt.” If there was one good thing about Severus, it was that he was able to keep a neutral mask no matter what. “Now continue.” Tom commanded.    
  
“He hates Slytherins because of their rivalry with Gryffindor, they also represent practitioners of the dark arts to him, which Potter indeterminately believes to be magic reserved for those who are evil. Potter most likely associates cunning and ambition with, dishonesty, cruelty, elitism, greed, selfishness and cowardice which are all traits he hates.” Tom would be honest with Potter, he wouldn’t cast dark spells around Potter, he would alter his Voldemort mask to be less cruel, and at the very least he wouldn’t run away from any situation he feared. “He also harbors particular dislike for many members of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, myself, and you included. Right now he most likely hates Death Eaters for opposing the light which he believes himself to be part of, following you, the destruction during the first war which he believes to be entirely your fault and again for embodying what he views to be cruelty and elitism. He hates you because you killed his parents which he believes to be the sole reason for his unloving childhood, he also hates you for the threat you pose to the ones he cares for.” Tom would have to make sure to never again pose any more threats to the ones Potter cared for. “He also hates you for all previous deaths you have caused, killing Cedric and kidnaping him and torturing him at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Likely, he also hates you for being the what he believes to be the ultimate embodiment of all traits he hates in Slytherins, well other than cowardice.” Severus paused “This is merely what I believe to be Potter’s opinion and it goes without saying that I share none of these opinions, Gaunt.”   
  
From what Tom had heard, Potter would probably be most receptive if he did not threaten Potter’s friends in any way or hurt anyone and if Tom continued to act submissive and masochistic. Tom could show Potter that he had begun to change my sending Pettigrew to the Ministry. Potter would be most likely to forgive his actions if he emphasized his previous belief that he was doing good, the fact that he was utterly miserable, and that he had been bullied and vilified when young. It probably wouldn’t hurt to throw in something about never having someone that actually cared for him and his experience of sitting in the bomb shelters during World War Two. Potter might also like that Tom spent time dismantling nuclear weapons when traveling. He would emphasize and de-emphasis certain elements but he would not lie. If he was caught in a lie it would drive Potter away more than the lie would make Potter stay.   
  
The next night Tom mimicked Potter’s actions, imagining that Potter was once again dominating him. When Tom came he felt slightly less like something was missing, something still was missing. The something missing had always been obvious. Just one hour after he came the rude House Elf popped in.    
  
Pet   
2am, tomorrow, same place    
Harry Potter.    
  
The next night Tom arrived very early and melted the light dusting of snow still remaining on the ground and produced several bluebell flames around the area. Now he just had to wait. Potter walked out of the shrieking shack. Odd.   
  
“Hello Pet, have you been well?” His Lord asked while stalking towards Tom. ‘ _ How could I be well without you My Lord?’ _ _  
_   
“I’ve missed you My Lord.”   
  
“The pain or me?”   
  
Everything “Both.” Tom answered.   
  
“How...sweet. Strip.” It sounded like His Lord was amused by Tom missing him. Tom didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Tom striped.   
  
“Slowly.” His Lord corrected. That meant that His Lord was at least mildly aroused by his body if His Lord wanted him to show it off, right? Any expression that flashed on His Lord’s face Tom mimicked and exaggerated. Tom Slowly revealed any erogenous zones while quickly removing the clothes from less interesting places.   
  
He was completely naked, exposed, nothing to hide behind. He didn’t want to hide behind anything. He shivered slightly and under His Lords’ scrutiny and his cock begun to take interest.   
  
“Hands above your head and stand under the tree.” His Lord commanded  _ ‘Please tie me up My Lord, restrain me My Lord, I want to be at your mercy My Lord, please My Lord.’ _

  
“Incarcerous” His Lord cast.   
  
His Lord conjured a rod with a wooden handle and heated the metal. Burning, oh gods yes.  _ ‘Burn my skin till it blackens, burn away my soul till there is nothing but charred remains, those charred remains will be yours My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
“I think that I will do lines today Pet. But I don’t have any parchment. Suggestions?”   
  
“Useme, use my skin, My Lord.”    
  
“I wonder how much of your chest I can fill before you come.” The metal touched Tom, searing, burning, aching, his whole world. He didn’t even wonder what words were being written on him. Only that His Lord was the one who had him tied up, His Lord was the one burning him, and that he was burning. Tom panted harshly, his cock was a side note, but it was rock hard.   
  
“Your Death Eaters will continue to do nothing.” His Lord ordered. An unpleasant throb in his chest.   
  
“Y-ahh-esss mmmm-my l-lo-ah-rd.”   
  
“Tell me Pet, what am I writing?” The pain; pleasure was so intense.   
  
“I-I...do-ahhh-n’t... k-k-kn-ow...mmmmy l-lo-rd.” Tom said in between pants.   
  
“You really need to pay more attention Pet.”    
  
A dot, lower than other marks, a period. The phrase would start again. A line, burning searing.  _ ‘Oh god yes please My Lord.’ _ It was an I. The next one curved and bounced. An M. Curved downwards dipping. U. The letters continued, each burning and further searing into his soul, narrowing his world to the pain and His Lord who was inflicting it.    
  
“I mmmm-mu-sssst...ahh...n-ot...ahhhhh...t-tor-ture o-or...kill. M-h-h-h-hy Lo-rd.”   
  
“Very good Pet.”   
  
Another line and this time the period landed on his nipple, searing, burning into him.  _ ‘Perfect My Lord. This is everything My Lord. Nothing is missing My Lord. I never knew how much I was missing it before My Lord.’ _ Tom’s head tipped back further and he came seeing spots. He shook slightly, and his world was hazy and spinning, not as much as last time but still spinning.    
  
_ ‘Please hold me for a bit My Lord, wait no you’re going to go My Lord. You didn’t hold me last time why should I expect it this time My Lord? I guess you are willing to justify cutting and burning for your manipulation but nothing more My Lord. I’m playing right into your hand, does that please you My Lord? Would it please you to kill me? I think I would let you do it My Lord.’  _ _  
_   
His Lord healed his wounds.   
  
_ ‘But...My Lord...I wanted to keep those. Your words, your writing on my chest. I heal wounds when they don’t matter or are dangerous. Your wounds matter, I...could have kept those.’ _ _  
_   
“I will contact you soon Pet.”   
  
_ ‘Promise me that if you ever leave me for good you will leave my body littered with scars to remember you by. Promise that if you have me killed it will be by your hands, I wouldn’t fight it if you were the one to kill me My Lord. Please don’t kill me My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
It took less time to pick himself up   
  
“You asked to see me...Gaunt?” Lucius Malfoy said with a slight bow. Tom wondered how his Death Eaters would react if he told them not to bow.   
  
“Yes, Pettigrew has always been useless but recently the rat has become an unacceptable liability.”   
  
“You wish for me to kill him...?”   
  
“No Lucius.” Lucius cringed as if expecting a Crucio, when it didn’t come Lucius looked relieved. Lucius could hold wear a mask as good as anyone but the reaction looked genuine. “I am perfectly capable of killing the rat myself. However you will use your contacts to have Pettigrew caught and tried formally. I doubt many could think of a worse punishment than dementors. Of course he will have to be obliviated of all...confidential information. I trust this is within your capabilities Lucius?”   
  
“It is m- Gaunt” Lucius caught himself   
  
There was a loud pop and the messenger house elf appeared. Tom did not let his mask slip.   
  
“The great Harry Potter be’s sending Evil Snake Face a letter.” The elf thrust a letter in Tom hands and popped off.   
  
“That was my house elf!”   
  
“Your house is terrible.”    
  
“Yes that elf was always very disobedient. Wait, Harry Potter sent you that?”   
  
“Apparently.”   
  
“What could he possibly want?”   
  
“Have I read the letter yet?”   
  
Lucius cringed as if expecting a Crucio but showed tentative relief when the spell didn’t come. The mask wasn’t really looking like a mask anymore.   
  
“Dismissed Lucius” Lucius hurried out.   
  
The note told him that he could meet Potter tomorrow night.   
  
The snow was completely melted now but Tom still put bluebell flames up around the area. Potter walked out of the shrieking shack.   
  
“Strip.” Potter commanded, Tom gave him a show like last time. “Incaninaous.” Tom was tied to the tree.   
  
“You will continue to be good and have your Death Eaters will continue to do nothing, Pet” His Lord commanded.  _ ‘I have been doing this My Lord. Do you have to remind me this is all you want from me every time. It hurts in a way I don’t like My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
“Yes My Lord.”   
  
His Lord conjured a nail and pressed it against his skin.  _ ‘You know my strings My Lord. Please play them until I break. Whatever you do I want it My Lord.’ _ The nail broke his skin. It was delicious pain, His Lord had a bit of a smile on his face.  _ ‘Yes My Lord, please My Lord, I need it My Lord, this is everything My Lord, press into me until you reach my heart My Lord.’ _ The nail pressed deeper into flesh until it was halfway in and then completely buried into flesh, It was how one would put a nail in a wooden board. The wound wasn’t bleeding much, rather the nail plugged it.   
  
“You really will take anything Pet.” His Lord said almost as fascinated by the fact.  _ ‘Yes anything My Lord. Please anything My Lord. Even if I don’t want it. Anything My Lord. I want this My Lord. Want this so much My Lord. I would love more anything right now My Lord’  _ _  
_   
“And you react so prettily too.”   
  
‘A compliment, do you at least like me a bit My Lord?’    
  
“Beg for me to make the metal burn you.” His Lord finished  _ ‘Oh gods yes, please burn me My Lord. Burn me until my heart turns black like you must think it is. Please My Lord’ _ _  
_   
“P-Ple-ahhh-se My Lo-rd, b-bur-n me.”   
  
“Calidus maximus.”   
  
Tom screamed loudly as the wound burned. His whole world was burning; burning beautifully, perfectly. Tom’s hips bucked up into His Lords stomach. A small jolt of pure pleasure. Tom hadn’t even realized he had been missing it, that he needed it.  _ ‘You could make my world collapse and start again if you would only touch me My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
The process was repeated but this time over his right nipple. Tears leaked from his eyes that were screwed shut. The pain, his whole world. His Lord, his whole world. Just a-little bit more. ‘Please My Lord just...I need you to...’   
  
“P...pleases ahhh, t-t-ouch mme...mm-y l-lo-rd. P-please.” Tom begged.   
  
“No.” His Lord denied him.  _ ‘I’m sorry that I asked My Lord...I just needed…’ _

  
The process was repeated with his other nipple. He needed, he just needed. He could hardly breath now and he just needed.   
  
“P-pl-ple...asssse..ahhh...t-ouch mmm-ee...m-mah-my...ahhh...l-lo-or-rd.” Tom begged, desperately. So fucking desperately. It wouldn’t be granted yet couldn’t stop himself from making the request again.   
  
A hand went to his cock and circled the tip. Oh gods, His Lord had actually...actuality touched him. Tom was coming, his world collapsing and rebuilding around him.  _ ‘Thank you My Lord. This is perfect My Lord. Everything My Lord. Thank you My Lord. Everything. Everything. Everything.’ _ _  
_   
By the time His Lord had pulled out the nails and healed the wounds, Tom had begun to recover his senses. The bonds were cut and Tom fell but he caught himself at his knees. In his face was a large, very hard bulge. He wanted it.  _ ‘Please My Lord, I want you to come too My Lord. Will you let me pleasure you My Lord? I want you to enjoy this too My Lord.’ _ _  
_   
“Please let me My Lord.” Tom moved his mouth closer to His lord’s erection. His Lord harshly pulled away.   
  
“No.” His Lord said forcefully and pushed him back “I will contact you soon.” His Lord left.   
  
Tom knew better than to hope that His Lord would hold him. It still hurt in a bad way when it didn’t happen. He just...needed to be grounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets really dark

Tom might be able to tempt Potter to take pleasure next time. Potter had said that he could see when Tom masturbated sometimes in his dreams. In theory there must be some connection between them that allowed this, and in theory Tom should be able to activate this on purpose. He had always loved puzzles.

After some meditating and feeling around his mind for anything foreign he found it. Some light fiddling and had and a pretty good idea on how to activate it.

Now what would tempt Potter. Tom wanted to suck Potter off so he would have to demonstrate that for sure. He didn’t want Potter to know how desperate he actually was. Anything...but if Potter wanted learn that Tom wanted Potter to hold the charred remains of his heart, Potter would have to ask. A few hours of meditation and walls were built around the bulk of his emotions for Potter, of course it would be strange to have no emotion, were closed off. 

The first time Potter had contacted him it was after Tom had masturbated while looking at a mirror, it was likely that Potter had seen the experience, and that Potter had been the cause of the strange desire to watch himself. So a lewd display of Tom sucking cock while watching himself in a mirror would probably be to Potter’s taste.

That night after he was done with the plan, the house elf popped in. And rudely handed him a note.

Pet,  
You will only masturbate or do sexual activities during the day from now on.  
-Harry

That at least meant that Potter was affected more than usual by the display. But it also sounded pretty negative. The most likely conclusion was that Potter liked the dream Tom sent him but didn’t like his reaction to it. Yet Tom found himself second guessing himself. What if he had been mistaken and put Potter off. What if Potter didn’t want to see him again. It was so much easier to read masks when he thought masks were masks.

It took much longer for Potter to contact him. Finally, finally Potter contacted him. He was beginning to worry that he had overstepped his bounds. He apparated to the clearing early and but up bluebell flames.

“Strip quickly.” Potter ordered. Was Potter just going to ignore his own pleasure again? Maybe Tom hadn’t been tempting enough, maybe Potter wasn’t attracted to him. From what he heard Potter should definitely hate him enough to overcome any attraction. Right, it was probably a manipulation to stop the war. Tom would only be disappointed if he hoped for more.

“Come here and kneel.” Wait His Lord was letting him...

Tom hurried over and kneeled; is face was just inches from his Lord’s crotch. “Well” His Lord said irritably. “You know what I want don’t you?” 

“I had been waiting for your permission My Lord” Tom said while quickly unbuttoning His Lord’s pants. His Lord’s cock came free. It was a lovely cock, well shaped and proportioned. On the large size and bigger than his own but nowhere near the size dildo he had used to tempt His Lord with. It would fill him nicely.

“You have it begin.” His Lord said through gritted teeth.

Tom began toiling on His Lord’s tip. Circling and sucking and pushing his tongue gently against the slit. Tom had never had the pleasure to watch His Lord before; he had been too engrossed in the pain. ‘Do you like this My Lord? I like it My Lord, you taste good in my mouth.’ 

Tom repeated any action that elicited loud gasps or moans from His Lord. If he had repeated everything that drew any gasp or small moan he would repeat every single action. Just a bit more teasing.

His Lord forced his cock deep into Tom’s mouth, so that His Lord’s tip was in Tom’s throat. The length was pleasant in Tom’s mouth, he wanted to savor the weight. Tom hummed around it, half a natural reaction and half a forced one. Gods he loved gagging around that length. Tom swallowed, his throat contracting around His Lord’s length while he licked a strip up His Lord’s base. His Lord bucked up with a loud moan and filled Tom’s throat with his seed. Tom had no choice but to swallow, not that he would want to do anything else. ‘But I only started. I wanted to savor this, you, My Lord.’

His Lord fell a bit no longer able to remain standing so soon after his climax. Tom took this as a compliment. Of course he held His Lord. Tom brought his head close to His Lord’s chest trying to get even closer and failing.

His Lord recovered pretty fast though and quickly pushed him to the forest floor. His Lord looked mad, Why was that? Would His Lord rather crumple to the ground then be held? Had His Lord not liked his mouth; His Lord certainly looked like he had liked it. He just hoped that His Lord wouldn’t want to leave.

His Lord firmly grasped the base of his cock and squeezed. He wouldn’t be able to come but that was ok, the orgasm was more of a side note really.

“Crucio.” His Lord cast. Was this a reward? It certainly felt like a reward.

‘Perfect My Lord. Overwhelming My Lord. Everything My Lord. Everything My Lord. My world is so large this time My Lord, white hot knives across my whole body. I want everything you will give me. Please continue My Lord. Oh god’s, never stop.’

“Y-ye...Ahhhh...sss...p...l-leahhh...sss” Tom screamed.

‘I am drowning in the pain My Lord. I never want air again My Lord. Everything. My whole world. Everything. My whole world. This. Us. Please My Lord.’ The pain went on. 

‘This. Us. Everything. I’ll do anything. This is my anything. This is my everything. My Lord, My Lord, My Lord. Please.’ The pain continued, it was even more consuming now. 

‘I’m losing myself My Lord, I think I’m going to break My Lord. Break me My Lord. It’s overwhelming My Lord. Please break me My Lord.’ The pain continued 

‘I’ll let you do anything My Lord. I’ll let you do anything even if it’s too much. It’s too much My Lord. You can continue. This is too much My Lord. This is anything My Lord. You can have anything My Lord. I’ll give you anything, everything.’ Tom was weak now 

‘...please...stop...’ Eventually His Lord did.

Tom was ready to shatter. He was standing on the edge of a cliff that was ready to give out under him. Something crucial was wound up tight and ready to snap. Just another second and it might; it would be irreversible if he snapped. His Lord wouldn’t stay, His Lord wouldn’t hold him. He needed...he needed... to at least ask. Even if the request would be denied 

“P-Please... stay... just a bit My Lord.” His voice was weak and coming in pants.

“No.” His Lord said firmly and pulled away. “I will contact you again soon Pet.” His Lord walked away. Tom snapped. He curled up hugging his knees. Nothing.

The sun rose. The sun had gotten up. He should too. Malfoy Manor, that was where he lived. He apparated there. Lucius approached him and said something. Lucius paused hesitating.

“You’re shaking...Gaunt.”

Oh, he was. He hadn’t realized that he was. Lucius looked like he was expecting an answer...or response...or something. He didn’t know what to say. He said something that seemed to appease Lucius, but he didn’t know what it was.

Tom was sitting in the great hall and Death Eaters were bowing to him. It didn’t feel unnatural or bad. It also didn’t feel good. Nothing. Some of them looked concerned. He said some things, he was sure it had all been generic and dull. He couldn’t remember what he said; didn’t care to either. That night he went to bed and woke up. Then he did it all again. Another day. How many days had it been? The house elf popped in and delivered a letter.

Pet  
Tomorrow, same time, same place  
-Harry.

He would go. Another day passed, when he looked in the mirror his eyes were gray. Strange, hadn’t they been red?

His Lord was there before him. “I’ve been waiting for you Pet. Strip.” Tom did. His Lord bound him to the tree and conjured a knife. His Lord moved closer to him.

“Where do you want this knife Pet?” Did he want the knife? Not particularly. His Lord was expecting him to answer. He should do that.

“Anywhere My Lord.” Tom said dully

His Lord pressed the knife into his nipple. It was painful.

“Like here Pet?” His Lord said with a smirk.

‘Sure I guess’. “Yes My Lord”

His Lord pressed in more drew bloody marks on his body. His Lord moved onto other parts of his body as well. 

“Y-you aren’t hard Pet...” His Lord said in disbelief.

“No My Lord.”

“Do you like this Pet?” His Lord said while cutting into his chest.

Tom didn’t not like it. “Yes My Lord.” Tom said dully.

His Lord continued to cut into to, trying different places and ways to cut into him with increasing frustration. What did His Lord want? Was he supposed to be doing something?

“You’re still soft Pet.”

“Yes My Lord.”

His Lord let out a frustrated sigh. His Lord brought a hand to Tom’s cock and began to pump it. It was...sensation. It seemed like His Lord expected more from him than his Death Eaters did. His Lord seemed to want more from him. A flicker ‘I have nothing left to give that you haven’t already taken other than this functioning body My Lord’

“What do you want Pet?” There was desperation in His Lord’s tone.

The truth then. “Nothing My Lord.”

His Lord cut his bonds with a frustrated sigh and healed his wounds.

“Do you want to see me again Pet?” A distant flicker ‘never leave me My Lord’ 

“Y-Yes My Lord. Please stay.” 

His Lord grabbed ahold of him and sat down, holding Tom tight. Tom’s head was against His Lord’s chest. Something in him singed, then vanished. The flicker was gone.

“You want me to stay, I’ll stay.” His Lord rubbed circles on Tom’s back. “This is nice Pet, I should have held you the last time that you asked for it. I think I” the next words were jumbled; Tom didn’t remember them. “I’m sorry.”

His Lord seemed to be waiting for a response; Tom didn’t have one. His Lord pulled him in tighter, Tom let himself relax in His Lord’s arms. After some time His Lord said something else, Tom didn’t remember it.

His Lord held him until sunrise, when His Lord told him that he had to go or he would be caught. Tom got up and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. During breakfast a house elf brought him an apple with his breakfast and it was gray. He couldn’t see red anymore. His Lord sent a note that evening telling Tom to meet His Lord that same morning.

His Lord His Lord didn’t hurt him at all, His Lord only held him, and asked what was wrong. Most of it was jumbled. His Lord had asked what was wrong so many times. Nothing was wrong. There were no flickers this time. Absolutely nothing.

When His Lord was about to leave, His Lord kissed him. His Lord’s tongue tentatively and gently explored his mouth. He was limp in His Lord’s grasp. His Lord’s kiss was increasingly desperate. Desperate for a response, desperate for anything at all, desperate for something that wasn’t there.

“S-should I see you again?” His Lord asked. His Lord looked to be on the edge of tears.

“If you want to My Lord.”

His Lord screamed at the sky then he shouted at Tom “REACT! God damm it react!”

Tom didn’t react

“You used to react so beautifully. The faces you would make were divine, they drove me mad. I couldn’t stay away. I wanted you so much...now it’s like your a shell.” His Lord used Tom’s shoulders to steady himself “p-please react. Just do something, please I’m begging you.” His Lord sighed again when Tom didn’t respond “what’s wrong? At least tell me what’s wrong.” Tom didn’t say anything. “I promise I won’t hurt you, or if you want me to hurt you I can do that too, or I can give you pleasure if you want. Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it please.” His Lord waited for a response, but Tom didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to see me again?” His Lord asked. His Lord’s eyes were no longer green, they were gray.

“If you want me to My Lord.” Tom answered neutrally.

His Lord screamed at the sky again before stalking off.

Some days passed, Tom didn’t know how many but it seemed like a fair amount. His Lord contacted him again asking him to come. By then the world was in black and white, everything seemed distant and fuzzy. His Death Eaters had begun to ignore him; there were no longer meetings.

Tom didn’t remember much of that meeting or the next one. His Lord had probably held him and talked. It was all jumbled.

Tom saw his lord another time after that, it was clearer that time. Tom went and His Lord held for a very long time. His Lord then asked him about himself and Tom told His Lord of the orphanage, what it was like in Slytherin. Why he acted the way he had. His Lord pulled him closer and listened. Tom didn’t remember anything that he said specifically, just general ideas.

“I-Is there anything you want Pet? Anything at all?”

Full blown intense desire after not feeling anything for weeks. It was overwhelming and singularly focused. “Kill me, My Lord. Please kill me, My Lord. I want you to kill me, My Lord.” Tom’s face was scrunched up with emotion and tears rolled down his cheeks. “I want you to cut out my heart and look into your eyes as I die. Please My Lord. This is everything. Everything yours My Lord.” And he had always wanted this at some level, to give over everything even his life, To burn out gloriously in these sensations that he had been longing for all these years. It was the most intense act of pain and the most twisted form of ownership that he could desire. Everything was a haze, everything meaningless and dulled, this was all that was left for him. I was the last need or want he had left. His Lord’s eyes had gone wide and horrified by the end of the request.

“No! How could you want...expect...I don’t want you to die. I couldn’t bear it.”

“You said anything My Lord.” His Lord had said anything, death was included in that.

“Anything but that.” His Lord amended.

All expression on Tom’s face faded. Every spark was gone and the world faded, dulling until he felt nothing once more. “Oh.”

“There has to be something else.”

“There isn’t.” Tom said blandly. 

“There has to be.”

“There isn’t. I’m going to go.” His lord had denied the only thing he wanted, there was no reason to stay.

“No stay.” His Lord protested. 

“I’m going to go.” Tom said again before he pulled away and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. 

The days bled into one another, an endless string of black and white. Get up, do something, go back to bed, repeat. Endless Nothing. His Lord had sent for him but he had ignored the notes. 

One day he woke up and decided that he would die, he was barely even living at this point. It took less for an hour to settle on the veil in the department of mystery. It might actually kill him where the killing curse didn’t. One thing to finish. His Lord’s idea to use house elf’s for communication was actually quite ingenious.

My Lord.  
Please meet me tomorrow night at two O’clock outside the shrieking shack  
-Tom Riddle

It would feel like he cheated things if he didn't at least let his lord know.

His Lord was waiting for him. 

“I’ve been so worried about you, Pet...Tom...which do you want to be called?”

“Either My Lord.” Tom said his voice completely blank.

“No Tom, you’re not still...” His Lord’s words trailed off “Why did you want to see me? please let me help”

“I’m going to walk into the veil at the Ministry of Magic My Lord”

“Call me Harry” Harry Said.

“I’m going to walk into the veil at the Ministry of Magic Harry.”

“...what is that?” Harry asked tentatively.

“A portal between this life and the death.”

“What. NO!” 

“I am just informing you.”

“You will not kill yourself.” Harry commanded.

“You could kill me My Lord.”

“Not that either.”

“I’d love it if you were to kill me My Lord.”

“I’m not going to kill you!”

“Then I will walk into the veil.”

“No...I’ll...run away with me. It will just be the two of us, forever. I’ll hold you and kiss you and love you until you’re better. I could fall in love with you so easily. Please don’t die, run away with me.” Less than a few months ago that was exactly what Tom wanted.

“I won’t get better.”

“That’s ok, at least you’d be alive. I’d rather have you like this than not at all. I should have treated you better. I should have told you that you were amazing. You are amazing. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, I would let you break me again My Lord. I like being broken by you.” And it was true.

“No. Don’t let me break you again, let me mend you. Please let me mend you. Run away with me.” Harry was crying now, and holding him lightly, clinging slightly. Nothing mattered anymore.

“I’m going to go now.”

Harry grabbed him and kissed him. A firm tongue demanding entrance that desperately explored his mouth. Tongue in and out, His Lord pressed as close as possible, trying to press even closer. An eternity ago he would have given anything for this. “No don’t, Please Tom I’ll do anything that doesn’t end in your death”

“But I don’t want anything else.”

“You once said you’d do anything for me, run away with me. Run away with me, even if you don’t want to, that’s anything right?” 

“You said the same thing once, isn’t killing anything, My Lord? I’d be happy if you killed me My Lord.”

“I...can’t... I’m” This wasn’t going anywhere, Tom pulled away sharply ready to leave.

Harry reached out to him. “NowaitI’llkillyou.” Harry’s eyes looked positively green with the words. It was such a brilliant color.

“W-would you r-react like you used to if I killed you? When I’m killing you?”

It was a flood of everything, the last of everything. Well his Lord was taking everything, pushing him even further than what broke him in the first place he would be able to feel. Tom was sure of it.

Tom smiled “Yes My Lord, exactly like it used to be.” His Lord smiled feebly

“It used to be so good.” His Lord said

“It was perfect” Tom could almost cry from having the state of mind to recognize that now. It was so bittersweet and cruel, that he wasn't able to recognize their perfection without the end in sight.

“It was, I didn’t want it to be though.”

“I was so worried that you were pretending, that you didn’t want me.”

“I wanted you beyond words.” Harry pulled Tom closer. A nail dug into Tom’s shoulder. A sharp twinge, barely painful ‘good My Lord’. “Do you still like pain Pet? Can we do it one last time?”

“Yes, please, My Lord. Leave my body littered with your marks My Lord” Tom meant it. 

“Gladly Pet. Say everything you think, I need to hear your voice”

“Yes My Lord, love being commanded by you My Lord, have always loved it, so much.”

“Strip Pet, Slowly. Keep talking.”

Tom made sure to mimic His Lord’s facial expressions perfectly; to tease the reveal of his body like he used to do it so long ago. “I want you to like this My Lord, I want you to like me, be aroused.”

“I do Pet, so much Pet. Your the most gorgeous thing that I've ever seen and it dives me crazy. So bloody crazy.”

“Good, it was hard for me to tell. I assume people are lying.”

“Should I tie you up Pet?”

“Yes My Lord, please My Lord, restrain me My Lord, I want to be at your mercy My Lord.”

“Incarcerous.” Tom was tied to the tree. His Lord conjured a rod and heated the end.

“Please burn me My Lord” the metal touched him searing him perfectly, a burning pain that aroused pleasure. His Lord was writing something in large letters. “Y-es My Lo-rd Ahh, S-o go-mmm-od My Lo-rd. Please burn Ahh mm-e Away. Anything th-at r-remains will Ahh be yours M-My Lo-rd. P-ple-Ahh-ease c-continue My Lo-rd. Burns ssssso p-per-fectly M-My Lo-rd. So mmmm-much M-y L-Lo-rd Anything My Lo-rd. Everything M-mmahh-My Lo-rd.”

“Anything Pet? Everything Pet?”

“YesMyLord.”

“I like that Pet. Anything, Everything. That can be our motto Pet. I’m going to write it on your skin...”

“Ahh please.” Tom moaned. 

“Again and again and again and again. Burn it into you Pet until it is too much for you to scream the words, but that will be ok Pet because the words will be littered on your skin.”

“Y-yesss Mmmy Lo-rd. Please mmm-My ahh Lord. That M-mmm-My Lo-rd.”

“Do you know what I just wrote Pet?”

“N-no M-My Lo-ahh-rd.”

“I wrote Pet.”

“Y-ahh-es Mmmy Lo-rd, Yo-ur mmm Pet.” His Lord reapplied the heating spell, before starting to write ‘Anything’. “W-will you ahhh k-kill mmm-ee Ahhh-after t-th-isss, Mmm-My Lo-rd?”

"You look a vision all marked up I can barely even stand it, turns me on even more." His Lord said ignoring Tom's question. It came out breathy.

More searing letters were burned into his skin. The pain was intense, and around the scorching hot marks his blood pulsed like liquid pleasure. “Ssss-o ahh fucking g-go-mmm-od Mmm-y Lo-rd”

“No one has to die, My other offer still stands Pet. You could run away with me and we could do this every day if you wanted, or I could just hold if you wanted. Anything else too. Do this for me Pet, will you.” 

Harry was smiling at Tom, almost goofily and desperately, so fucking desperately. Harry bent down to lick, suck and lightly nip over the burned skin. It was hazy pleasure and slight pain radiating from the wounds. It was everything that this used to be and more, it wouldn’t be long until he came.

“N-no I-I Ahh wa-nt mmm y-ahh-ou to kill ahhh mmmmee Mmm-my Lo-rd”

"This right now is good, isn't it? Things could be like this, every day. Please, this is good, you're loving it right? let's do it again tomorrow Pet, the day after that too. I don't want to lose this...you. Let me do this again tomorrow."

"N-ah..no...kill mmee."

His Lord pulled away slightly and looked at him pleading. “Please don’t make me kill you Tom.”

“You were n-never going to kill me My Lo-rd?” The sensation was already fading. It must have shone.

His Lord’s eyes went wide frantic. “ NoPetI’llkillyou, if you still want to die I’ll kill before sunrise, I promise. I just had to try, have to try. Just keep reacting Pet, please keep reacting Pet. Your moans and screams drive me insane Pet. Drive me insane some more” His Lord burned another line into Tom’s chest. “Do you still like the pain Pet?” With that promise, everything was back.

“Go-ah-ah-ah-ds yes”

“Good”

His Lord went back to writing line after line of their motto. His Lords’s mouth soothed over and aggravated the marks. A perfect blend of pleasure and pain, His world was crumbling at the edges, so filled with the pleasure and pain. Tom kept talking, his words growing more incomprehensible every moment. “Mmmmm-Ahh-yyy e-ev ahh er-ry-thing, T-th-ahh-issssssss ahh issssss M-m-mmmmyy whole Ahh-h Wor-ahhh-l-ld, Mmmmyy Ahh L-Lo-Ahh-rd.”

His Lord wrote another word.

“I-I’mmmmmmm ahhh go-ing t-ahh-to” A hand circled around the base of Tom’s cock.

“Why don’t you stay on the edge Pet? I’ll cover you in scars and when you’re so far past pain and pleasure, I’ll let you come down my throat. Do you want that Pet?”

“Ssssssso ahhh mmmmmmu-ch, ahh sssssso mmmmu-ahhhhh-ch, y-yes ahhh th-th-ahhh-at, p-p-p-leasedo mmmmmm t-ahhh-th-at mmmm-My ahhhhhh L-Lo-rd, p-p-p-le-ahhhhh-ssse mmmm M-My ahhh Lo-rd. I-I-It ahhh wo-uldbe E- ahhh-verything. Mmmm E-exahhhh-ctly t-t-that ahhhh p-p-please.”

Tom was hanging limp in his bonds, so far gone in pain and pleasure. His skin was buzzing with it and his world spun pleasantly.

§Don’t make me kill you Tom, it can be like this every day, you’d like that right? I would fuck you into oblivion and back again, I would hold you, I would love you. I would do it again and again whenever you wanted Pet. Live Pet§

The parseltongue sounded like pure sin, Tom could have come just from that. Tom took in a shuddering breath.

§It would be so good Pet, we could be so good. Nothing else, just us.§ Pure sin.

“N-n-n-nnnn-n-no ahhhhhhhhhhh k-k-k-k-k-k...” 

Tom had his head tipped back eyes closed. His Lord continued to write, covering more and more of his body in scars. When His Lord got to Tom’s thighs the rod stoped writing for a second before a hot, wet, mouth surrounded most of Tom’s cock within seconds. His Lord’s hand was removed and Tom came immediately, blacking out. 

When Tom regained conciseness he was laying on the ground; His Lord was above him holding a knife. His Lord moved one of Tom’s hands so it was gripping the hand holding the knife.

“I am going to fuck and kill you now Pet. If you change your mind about dying, please change your mind, I’ll stop immediately and heal all dangerous wounds. If you tap my wrist I’ll stop, and heal dangerous wounds. If you tell to stop, I’ll stop and heal the dangerous wounds. If you choose to stop, I'll do anything you want, we can run away together, or anything else that you want.” His Lord was staring at him intently. 

“I w-want to die looking into your eyes.” 

“You will, but do you understand how to stop this?”

“Yes My Lord.” His Lord nodded curtly then quickly removed his clothes.

“Anything last requests Pet? I’ll grant you Anything.”

“None My Lord. This is perfect My Lord. This is everything My Lord.”

His Lord drew an X above Tom’s heart, above the words, grabbed some of the blood and smeared it along Tom’s entrance. The tip of His Lord’s cock pressed Tom’s entrance. In one swift thrust His Lord entered him filling him up completely. His body wanted to get rid of the intrusion, it was almost a discomfort but somehow that was part of the pleasure rather than the pain. And there was pain, at the stretch and another, accidental, cut over Tom’s heart. 

This time it was His Lord’s turn to babble. “I’m falling...in l-love with you...Pet, so much, so...hard. I like you as a...person, I find it r-remarkable what...you’ve...gone through. And your intelligence, you...haven’t even talked about...anything academic...yet it’s impossible to not tell...how smart you are.” 

His Lord was fucking into him hard now. Filling and refilling and pounding and so good. The knife stabbed into his chest shallowly His Lord removed the knife and blood pooled out. “I don’t want...to l-lose you. I want to stay with you. I want...to stay with you... f-forever. I want to fuck you again, and again, and again. I...don’t want to kill you. I want to hold you.”

“I-I’ll mmmm st-ay with you f-forever, mmmy lo-rd.”

“But you’ll be... dead Pet, you... won’t be able to stay with me Pet. I won’t... be able to stay with you.”

“I’lll st-ay mmmm withyou... e-even if ahhh I-I’mm d-dead” the knife shallowly stabbed him again. Tom was becoming dizzy. Tom stared into His Lord’s eyes. So green.

“Promise me Pet.” 

His Lord hit a spot that sent sparks through him and radiated with intense pleasure.

“Theremylord. P-please ahh there.”

His Lord hit the spot again and Tom’s world became even more hazy. “Promise me Pet.”

“I p-pro-mise to ahh stay with mmmm you f-forever mmmmyy lo-rd.”

“Promise... again.”

“Pro-mise, I-I’ll ssstay...for-ever.” The world was blacking out in spots. Tom stared up into His Lord’s eyes. 

"You could be so perfect for mme, staying... with me, letting me fuck you every day like this. It could be so...ah... good."

His Lord made a deep cut, not quite a stab and fucked into Tom hard. So much pain and pleasure. A warm sticky substance spurted onto Tom’s stomach 

“I need... to hear you say my name Tom. Say it again and again.”

“Ha-rry, H-Harry. HarryHarryHarry. Harrrrrryyy. Mmm Ha-Ha-Harry.” Tom’s voice was very quiet now. “H-arry Ha... Harry. Ha-rry, Ha-rry, Ha-rry.” Almost all that remained of Tom’s vision was Harry’s eyes.

“Stop this, let me heal you please. Please” Harry begged him. Harry was crying even as he smiled slightly and stayed hard inside of Tom.

“Harr-y, Ha-rry, H-Harry, Arry, H-H-H-Harry. Ha-rry.” Harry bucked up hard into Tom’s hole, and stilled. The knife plunged deep into Tom’s chest. Harry’s eyes were so green. Anything. Everything. 

“Har..........”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, and if you liked the story (or didn’t like the story but thought the writing was good) please leave kudos. If you liked this story and want a happy ending/more content read the other works in this series. Anyways Don’t Go Away will be updated tomorrow so you can read (part of this) scene and its alternative ending that isn’t tragic. Anyways sorry for twisting the knife. I will answer any questions in the comments section.


End file.
